Trop tard
by poppycat
Summary: spoilers film : J’aurais du lui dire que je m’absentais… Après tout, cela ne fait que six petites heures que nous sommes enfin réunis… Je ne veux pas gâcher nos retrouvailles mais j’ai quelque chose d’important à faire...


**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** soap opera… du même niveau quoi XD

**_Rating :_** K/T pour le langage

**_Disclamer _**:Fma ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que torturer les persos…

Note:

J'ai retrouvé cette ébauche de fic en nettoyant mon disque dur et en écoutant "trop tard pour te le dire " de De Palmas à la radio (bonjour la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre)…et je l'ai achevée (6 mois après...) J'aime pas trop la façon dont je l'ai tournée à la fin , çà fait un peu trop mélo XD …et beaucoup de points de suspension (peux pas m'en empêcher j'ai tendance à en abuser un peu trop).Enfin, y'a mes chouchous dedans ;). Je la poste à part parce qu'elle n'entre pas dans les bornes de « Entre temps » (quoique je la bougerais peut être plus tard). ATTENTION SPOILERS SUR LE FILM !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Trop tard**_

-"_J'aurais du lui dire que je m'absentais… Si il découvre mon absence à son réveil, il va sûrement s'inquiéter. Après tout, cela ne fait que six petites heures que nous sommes enfin réunis. Je ne veux pas gâcher nos retrouvailles mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire."_

Il se leva et s'étira sans bruit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de son frère profondément endormi lové dans le manteau de son aîné…Il savait qu'il aurait été préférable de réveiller Alphonse, qu'il ne devrait pas garder ce genre de choses pour lui seul, mais…

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur le front de son cadet Ce dernier poussa un soupir de contentement dans son sommeil.

-"Pardonnes-moi…"

Il passa le seuil de la porte sans bruit… Une chance qu'ils aient pu trouver un lieu d'hébergement si près … A quelques kilomètres de là se tenait l'ancien bâtiment abritant la porte construite par la secte de Thulé … Une petite heure de marche, sans plus, en se dépêchant un peu.

En moins de 24 heures sa vie avait totalement basculé… Ces années passées à trouver un moyen de rejoindre son petit frère avaient enfin porté leurs fruits. Mais à quel prix…

Edward consultât sa montre 5 Heures du matin.

_-"T'es vraiment pas clair mon vieux"._ Se dit il à lui-même.

Il s'approche des ruines et passa outre les barrières installées à la hâte pour empêcher les badauds d'accéder au site. Il passa la porte principale qui menait à l'ancien hangar aéronautique et contempla pendant quelques minutes les restes de l'appareil écrasé .Son regard fut attiré par une large tâche de sang brunie sur le sol.

-"Alphons…"

Il se recueillit en silence. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas eut le temps de réaliser la disparition de son compagnon.

-"_T'es pas venu pour çà mon vieux… Même si çà te bouffe les tripes…Tu t'occuperas d'Alphons plus tard… Il a le temps maintenant…"_

Il avança au travers de la carcasse de l'engin et regagna non sans mal la salle principale. Le cœur serré il contempla le corps monstrueux d'Envy gisant à présent sur le sol de la grande salle de cérémonie.

Il marchât vers le centre scrutant la pièce du regard, rien à l'horizon…

-"Je ne le voit pas…Il a dut s'en sortir… Y'a pas moyen… Disparaître c'est sa spécialité… On va pas le voir pendant dix ans et il va se pointer, encore plus vieux et plus pourrit, comme il l'a fait la dernière fois…"

Ces dernières paroles furent prononcées à voix basse sur le ton de l'espoir…

-"T'y crois encore hein , chibi san."

Edward se retourna en direction de la tête de l'affreuse créature. Cette dernière avait soulevé une paupière et le regardait d'un œil vitreux.

-"Ta gueule", répondit Edward sèchement.

-"Si je n'étais pas mourant, je t'aurais bien réservé le même sort que notre « vieux »… Mais mon corps refuse de bouger. Si tu le cherches, il est là bas. Ajouta-t-il amèrement en bougeant lentement et avec difficulté sa tête en direction d'un recoin de la grande salle. Le cœur serré il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Envy."

Il l'aperçut enfin… Par terre, le visage dirigé vers le sol.

-"Eh le vieux !" lança-t- espérant une réaction.

Il s'approcha de son père lentement et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

-"Otôsan ?"

Il retourna le corps sur le dos et écarta quelques longues mèches blondes du visage d'Hoenheim.Il attrapa la main froide de son père, et la colla contre sa joue, un geste affectif simple, que ce dernier avait l'habitude de faire lorsque son fils semblait d'humeur à accepter son affection. La main retomba mollement sur le sol.Les yeux dorés d'Hoenheim avaient perdus de leur éclat ,leurs pupilles étaient largement dilatées et fixes. Son visage était glacé et avait perdu toute couleur. Edward, muet, passa lentement sa main sur la joue pale de son père puis décendit le long de la machoire pour atteindre le cou...Sa nuque était raide.

-"Otôsan … PUTAIN ! Pourquoi t'as fait çà ? J'tais jamais demandé çà moi ! fit il en serrant fort la main froide entre ses doigts métalliques. T'es con…T'as encore rien compris…J't'en veux maintenant et … Tu t'es encore barré en nous laissant sur le carreau. T'as encore décidé de ce qui valait le mieux pour nous sans nous le dire…Mince, et Al…Comment j'vais lui dire moi…et… J'voulais pas que tu partes en me laissant de nouveau seul…Ca fait mal…Allez bouges, réveilles toi et dis moi que c'est encore une de tes blagues à la con pour me faire baliser... C'est bon,tu me manques...Beaucoup...Et c'est moi le roi des cons à présent. Tu reviendras pas...C'est ma faute... J'voulais pas que tu te mèles à çà...C'était à moi de trouver un moyer de nous ramener. J'voulais pas que çà termine comme çà." Il étouffa un sanglot tout en passant les doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds maculés de sang. "Je t'ai..."

Un rire saccadé s'éleva dans la coupole en ruine. Envy d'une voix rauque brisa le silence qui pesait sur la pièce.

-"Amusant chibi san, j'en serais presque touché…Si seulement je pouvais verser une petite larme."

Edward passa la main sur le visage de son père , lui fermant les yeux et le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras…

-"Pathétique chibi-san…"

-"Je reviendrais te chercher, vite,j'te le promets… J'ai besoin d'aide pour çà, tout seul, j'pourrais pas et Al, il a le droit de te voir une dernière fois, lui aussi...C'est le matin, Al doit être réveillé, il doit être en train de me chercher… Que l'on soit de nouveau ensemble, c'est ce que tu voulais."

-"Chibi-san ?"

-"OH ! FERMES LA !"

-"T'es tristes ? On dirait que t'es sur le point de chialer." Fit Envy ,sa voix faible à présent, trahissant la fatigue mais n'ayant rien perdu de son ton acide.

-"CA SE VOIT PAS NAN ?"hurla le petit blond, une expression haineuse sur le visage de grosses perles argentées coulant le long de ses joues, ses yeux cernés et rouges cachés par les pans de sa longue frange.

-"J'vois pas pourquoi… Après tout tu devrais lui en vouloir toi aussi..." l'homonculus poussa un long soupir. "Enfin, je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

Edward lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de la partie usine du bâtiment.

-"J'suis mal barré Chibi-san… en même temps j'en ai plus rien à foutre…J'ai atteint mon but … Achèves moi…J'en ai marre d'attendre… Chibi-san ?"

Dehors il faisait presque jour,Alphonse n'allait pas tarder à se lever .Edward ne se retourna et lançà un regard plein de dégoût à l'ancien homonculus,puis il marcha directement vers la sortie.

…Il avait deux ans à rattraper…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neko Ed et Hoho-papa great fan!

Ed: psycho , va !

Poppy : bah quoi ?

Ed : Tu pourrais pas me lâcher de temps en temps…

Poppy (vexée) : rhoo bah puisque c'est çà… j'vais tyranniser le cast de XXXHOLIC…

CastFMA (minus Roy): ouééééééé !

Cast XXXHOLIC (+Roy) : noooooooon (style strawarsien, luke je suis ton paternel)

Watanuki-kun : Yukô-san help !

Yukô-san: le hasard n'existe pas , tout n'est que fatalité… quoique sur ce coup là j'aimerais bien avoir un petit peu de chance.Pitié, pas elle…Nostradamus ne l'avait pas vue venir...

Ed : Enfin libre !

Poppy : j'me suis pas encore décidée…

Ed : Hein ?

Poppy : Je reste sur fma !

Mokona : Mokona est content !

Watanuki , Domeki, Yuko : sauvés !

Fma cast : et mince !

Envy : Eh oh ! y'en a pas un qui peut venir m'arracher mon dernier soupir, c'est pas pour être pénible mais avec l'humidité qui règne dans ces ruines, je suis bon pour me taper le lumbago du siècle moi !


End file.
